Merlin Who is this?
by Tigtig2003
Summary: When Merlin and Arthur make their way through the village towards Gwen's house, they stumble upon someone who knows Merlin, in a more intimate way than Arthur would like. based off S0.2 E0.2. Merthur, jealous Arthur, Male/Male, Merlin/Arthur. please r&r. Dedicated to my bestie Sophia, happy birthday.


**First Mirlin fic. I tried to make the charactures as canon as possible, hope the charactures turned out right.**

 **Summary: When Merlin and Arthur make their way through the village towards Gwen's house, they stumble upon someone who knows Merlin, in a more intimate way than Arthur would like. based off S0.2 E0.2**

 **Not Beta-ed**

* * *

 **This fic is dedicated to my bestie Sophia, who love's Merthur, happy birthday captain overkill**

* * *

Merlin and Arthur made their way through the village that was just beyond the castle gates, their destination was Gwen's house, and it looked as if Merlin intended to arrive as fast as possible.

"For goodness sake Merlin slow down," the not very cleverly hidden royal hissed with just as much, if not more arrogance than normal.

"Sorry sire", Merlin mumbled while slowing his pace to match the blondes.

They walked in non-confirmed silence, neither knowing if it was comfortable or uncomfortable, but neither were willing to put to much thought into the subject at hand.

It's not like Merlin knew how he was supposed to act, not after blowing up at the future king the morning after he had to lug a mattress from Arthur's quarters when the future king had volunteered to sleep on Gwen's floor.

After the argument that Merlin surprisingly won their was a long silence, just like this one, both caused by over thinking and not knowing the correct thing to say.

"Merlin, I did not know you felt that way," Arthur had mummered with regret lacing his features

"It doesn't matter."

"Surly you don-,"

"Enough."

"But Merlin-,"

"I must leave and polish your armor for the joist."

After Merlin exclamation they remained in the stiff silence for a few moments before Merlin quickly left the maidens house.

They continued walking and Merlin found himself quite enjoying being in the village, he waved to everyone he recognized, which in Arthur's mind was a lot of people.

When Arthur finally got a clear look at Merlin's face he smiled at the pure joy he saw there, it made him want to wrap his arms around the shorter man and draw him into a passionate kiss which would only end with him whispering special words of endearment into Merlin's ear.

He was drawn out of his fantasies by someone with approximately the same hight and build approaching them. He watched stunned and slightly angry as the man walked up to Merlin,placed his hands under the young mans and brought it to his face, the still unnamed man kissed each of the dark haired mans knuckles , affectively making Merlin blush.

Right as the brunet placed the final kiss on Merlin's knuckles Arthur snapped out of his stunned silence and glared daggers at the brown eyed man.

"What do you think your doing," Arthur said as if talking to annoying officials that he wished he could fire.

The man in question only raised an eyebrow at the blond, clearly not recognizing him even though he could clearly see him.

Why in gods name was Merlon doing nothing to stop the man that was in his personal space, all it would take was a whispered spell or a kick to the mans nuts.

He watched as the man pulled away and he sighed in relief only to turn red in anger as the man wrapped his arms around Merlin's slim waist and pulled him into his muscular chest.

"Wh-," he started to question the man only to almost choke on his saliva as Merlin returned the embrace and looked into the strangers eyes in contempt

He clenched his hands into fists, how dare that peasant touch what was his, oh and Merlin was his, even if he didn't know it yet.

Arthur planned to court the young sorcerer, woo him and one day make him his king, and that plan just might have to start slightly earlier than planned. It would also take even more work after Merlin admitted that Arthur didn't treat him how he deserved, and he agreed, Merlin deserved the world and he was just a prat that hides behind his feelings by ordering Merlin about.

He was about to disregard Merlin's feelings in the matter and rip them apart when the bloke brought a hand to Merlin's chin and lifted it up to meet their lips, he watched, his eye twitching as Merlin shyly returned the kiss.

He angrily cleared his the throat in an attempt to break their kiss, and it worked Merlin detached himself from the slightly darker skinned mans lips and turned his head so fast in his direction the prince was he was afraid that Merlin would develop whiplash.

"I'm sorry Arthur, I forgot you were there," Merlin said quietly while detaching himself from the man.

"Who is this?," he said while taking a menacing step in the unnamed mans direction.

"This is William my… partner," Merlin said while blushing madly.

William and Merlin have not been together that long, William was a distraction from his crush on Arthur and it was working, at least that's what he convinced himself. His gaze would still linger on the older man and he would find himself blushing at the slightest of touch, and now with Arthur glaring at his romantic interest he didn't not know what to think.

"How long?," The prince questioned through clenched teeth.

"A month or so, Arthur."

When William went to place an arm around Merlin's waist Arthur growled deep in his throat, effectively making the man flinch and drop his arm.

Arthur considered his options for a moment, before, going against his better judgement, approached Merlin with an intention to kiss him.

He walked towards the two people, stopping he used his hand and pushed the brunet back, making him stumble. Ignoring the other man he grabbed the front of Merlin's shirt and connected their lips, he was more than slightly surprised when Merlin returned the kiss by pressing back, it made the kiss that more special. the kiss was so intense neither could describe it, and they wouldn't want to, it made the experiment that more intense and personal.

"Wow," Merlin whispered slightly blushing when they finally pulled apart.

"Wow indeed," Arthur said while laughing slightly at the undignified look that Merlin sent him.

Arthur admired Merlin for a few seconds, wondering how someone could be that beautiful, the jet black hair, the slim figure, and the way his green eyes would light up with joy and excitement making him look utterly innocent.

When they finally realize that they kissed, in a heavy populated area, they quickly surveyed there surroundings and sighed in relief to see no one starring or even looking in their direction.

Arthur looked at Merlin questionably when he started giggling.

"What are you giggling about."

"I do not giggle!"

"Sure you don't."

"Whatever."

"Okay what we're you laughing about."

"William."

"Why?," Arthur said pulling the shorter man into a possessive embrace.

"Cause he left."

"Oh."

At Arthur's relieved expression Merlin smiled, "are... we together now?"

"Do you want to be?," The soon to be king replied while linking their fingers.

"Yeh," the sorcerer said meekly while peeking up at Arthur from under long lashes.

"Then lets head to the castle and have dinner together."

"Like a date?"

"Yep,"

The head to the castle with their arms wrapped around each other, neither caring if anyone saw them.

They were finally happy. ****

 **-the end-**


End file.
